The Heart of Dixie
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Dixie Beauregard is the older sister of Violet, one of the lucky winners of a Golden Ticket. However, their tour of Wonka's factory takes a turn for the worse as the chocolatier shows his true colors. Mild language warning. Mike/OC at first, then Mike/Violet and OC/OC, and lots of references to Les Mis later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Chocolate River

**Yes, I got the title and the name of my OC from a country song, but I completely forgot who sings it. Dixie's character, however, is mine. Just a heads up, this might as well be a Les Mis crossover, because there are gonna be so many references. I kinda combined Gene Wilder's Wonka with Johnny Depp's Wonka, so that they're two sides of the same coin, and the children's ages range from 11 to 18, the oldest being Henry Salt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Hobey-ho, let's go!**

"Dixie! Dixie, look! I found the third Golden Ticket!" Dixie Beauregard looked up at her younger sister, who was jumping up and down, and waving around a genuine Willy Wonka Golden Ticket.

"What? THAT'S AMAZING! You're gonna get a tour of Wonka's factory!"

"We both are! It says I can take someone else with me, and I choose you!" At this, Dixie got up and started jumping up and down alongside her sister.

"Thank you so much, Violet!" she said, wrapping the younger girl in a huge bear hug. "You are the _**BEST**_ little sister a girl can have!" Over the next two weeks, the sisters watched the news intently to find out who the other ticket winners were. They already knew that a German boy named Augustus and a spoiled little British girl were going, and the next night, they found out that a handsome seventeen-year-old from Arizona had found the fourth ticket. Unfortunately, it looked like the cowboy couldn't even take his eyes of off the TV long enough for a full interview. Violet rolled her eyes.

"What a loser," she sneered. Dixie, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off the boy. His dark, messy hair was covered by a cowboy hat that shaded his bright green eyes. Those eyes...they were filled with such mischief that she instantly knew he was just acting like a pain to get a reaction from the reporters, maybe even to get the cameras out of his face. He was tall and slim, but still a bit muscular. The white collared shirt that he wore wasn't completely buttoned, so it showed off the cross pendant around his neck. He also had a brown leather vest that matched his hat and cowboy boots, and faded blue-jeans. "Dixie? Hellooooo, Earth to Dixie! If I didn't know you better, I'd say you have a crush on Teavee!"

"W-what?! No I don't!" the elder Beauregard blushed despite her denial.

"OOOHHH! Mike and Dixie, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Vi! I don't have time for romance! I've got too much homework, and I'm busy with the swim team, not to mention my job...!"

"That doesn't mean you can't have a crush~"

"I do **NOT ** have a crush!"

"_Sure_ you don't," Violet said, rolling her eyes and smirking. Flustered, Dixie grabbed her favorite red coat and went outside for a walk in the cool October air, in order to clear her head. The wind kept blowing her shoulder-length, wavy, blond hair in her face, so after a few minutes, she stopped to put it in a low ponytail. When she next looked up, she saw a creepy-looking man approach her. She backed away, but he still kept coming.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

"Your help," the strange man replied. "Willy Wonka has developed a new candy that will never get smaller, no matter how long you hold it in your mouth. It is called the Everlasting Gobstopper. I want you to get a hold of one of these revolutionary new candies and bring it to me so I can use it to take down Wonka, once and for all."

"What? No!"

"Mr. Wonka is a very twisted man, Miss Beauregard. He treats his workers like slaves, and hardly pays them at all. His factory is full of torture devices. I swear to you that when you, your sister, and every one of those other children goes on that tour, only one of you will come back out alive!"

"Yeah, right. Wonka wouldn't kill off four kids, five if you count me. I don't believe a word you're saying, and I won't help you by betraying my sister." With that, she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Ah, but young Violet has already agreed to help me."

"WHAT?!" Dixie turned back to find out whether the strange man was telling the truth, but he had already disappeared. "No. There's no way Violet's that stupid. She probably never even met that man!" Shaken up by her encounter, she returned home.

*****THE HEART OF DIXIE*****

The day came when all of the children were to show up from the tour, and Dixie was more than ready to go. She already was dressed in a white blouse, black skinny jeans and boots, and was shrugging into her red coat when she walked into Violet's room to wake her up. "C'mon, Vi! We're gonna be late!" Violet walked out of her bathroom in a blue tracksuit.

"What? I'm ready."

"Alright, then get in the car. Mom said I can drive us there." Dixie grabbed her keys and rushed her sister out the door. When they arrived at the gates to the factory, they had to push past a crowd of reporters. "Excuse me, sorry, comin' through...!" They finally made it to the front, and stood beside Mike Teavee and his mother, who looked relieved to see that there was another teenager on the tour. Mike himself seemed to be checking Dixie out. She just managed to keep enough control that she didn't blush. Soon, the last child, Charlie Bucket, arrived with his grandpa, and they all waited anxiously for the candyman to make his appearance. Dixie could still feel Mike's eyes on her, almost as if they were boring into her very soul, when an older gentleman with curly, strawberry-blond hair and twinkling blue eyes came hobbling out of the factory, leaning on a very ornate cane for support. She could hear the girl called Veruca scoff in impatience that the old man was taking entirely too long, which made her roll her eyes. Just then, the man seemed to abandon his cane, and fell flat on his face. However, to everyone's amazement, he turned the fall into a front-flip and landed nimbly on his feet before coming to unlock the gates.

"Hello, children, and welcome to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! I do hope you enjoyed the show," he said, removing his top hat and bowing deeply. He then turned his attention to those that accompanied the ticket-winners. "Ah, you must be their p-pa..." He trailed off, unable to finish the word.

"Parents?" Mrs. Teavee finished for him.

"Ah, yes."

"Actually, I'm Charlie's grandpa Joe," the old man corrected.

"I'm Veruca's older brother," the tall, dark-haired man behind the little British girl said with a slightly deep voice.

"And I'm Violet's sister."

"Oh, yay, another child to be responsible for..."

"I'm not a child! I'm seventeen!" Dixie couldn't help but feel insulted by his comment.

"Yeah, I'm the same age," Mike added. "I ain't no child!"

"Okay," the man sighed. "We might as well get the introductions over with. I am your gracious host, Willy Wonka."

"Pleased to meet you, Herr Wonka. I am Augustus Gloop, and this is my mother." Both Gloops held their hands out to shake, and Wonka reluctantly accepted.

"I'm Veruca Salt," the little dark-haired girl said. Her brother introduced himself as Henry Salt. Then it was the sisters' turn.

"I'm Violet Beauregard, world champion gum chewer!" the younger sister boasted in between chomps. Wonka looked at her disdainfully then turned to Dixie. Actually, it was more like he glared right into her eyes, which made her instinctively put her guard up.

"Dixie Beauregard, sir," she said coolly. He glared at her for a second more, then moved on to Mike and his mother, and finally Charlie and Grandpa Joe. For some reason, all they got was a huge grin. Finally, he led them all into the factory.

"Way to win a staring contest." Dixie turned to see Mike grinning at her, green eyes twinkling. "You're Dixie, right?"

"Yeah. You're Mike Teavee. What do you mean, staring contest?"

"You and Wonka. Man alive, he was givin' you the stink eye! I really thought you would cave after five seconds, but you didn't." The blonde rolled her eyes and went to catch up with her sister, but he followed. "Hey, don't be like that. I was only payin' you a compliment for stickin' it to Wonka. That guy gives me the creeps."

"Whatever." Still, Dixie couldn't help but agree with the cowboy. There was something in Wonka's eyes that suggested he wasn't quite as kind and innocent as he seemed. "Well, since I can't seem to get you to stop following me, we might as well make small talk," she said, waiting for Mike to catch up.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Angel Face," Mike replied with a grin.

"Angel Face...?"

"Yeah. You got those gorgeous blue eyes, like an angel."

"Wonka's eyes are blue, too, you know..." Dixie blushed lightly, causing Mike to chuckle. "And who ever said that an angel's eyes had to be blue? They could always be green or brown...Ugh, just quit flirting with me!" Face flushed with anger and embarrassment, she stalked off to join the rest of the group, with Mike hot on her heels. Wonka saw this as an opportunity to crack a joke.

"Ah, young love. Is it not disgusting...ly cute?" he added the last part after he got strange looks from the group. "Anyway, the first room I want to show you is the chocolate room." Dixie had hardly noticed it before, but the corridor was slowly getting smaller the further they walked. The door he led everyone to was too small for even a baby to fit through!

"That's impossible! None of us can get through that!" Veruca's brother exclaimed.

"Oh, ye of little faith." With that, Wonka punched in a code on the tiny keypad, and a much larger door opened out into a huge meadow that was cut in half by a muddy river. "Almost everything you see in here is eatable, because it is made out of candy. Even the grass and rocks!" Before he had even finished his sentence, everyone under the age of sixteen was tearing around the place and eating everything they could get their teeth into. Even Violet had stuck her gum behind her ear and was devouring part of a candy flower.

Mike was just staring at the brown river and waterfall with disgust. "Dude, what's wrong with your water system? The river's all muddy."

"Oh, that's not mud; it's chocolate."

"What?"

"Do I seriously have to spell it out for you? C-H-O-"

"I know how to spell chocolate. I'm not an idiot! I just find it hard to believe that a grown man literally has a river of chocolate running through his factory!"

"That's how I mix all of it. No one else in the world mixes their chocolate by waterfall!" Wonka said gleefully, making both Mike and Dixie roll their eyes.

"Augustus, no! Get away from there!" They all turned to see the German boy kneeling by the river and gorging himself on chocolate. Wonka looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"No, STOP! My chocolate must never be touched by human hands until it is ready to be eaten!"

"Get back, Augustus! You're going to fall in!" As if on cue, that is exactly what the boy did, making the chocolatier groan in despair.

"All of that marvelous chocolate, RUINED!" Dixie glared at him, watching the boy struggle in the river, then took off her clothes, revealing her red one-piece swim suit, and prepared to dive in after him. "Not you, too! One human's filth is enough! I don't need-"

"Who cares about your damn chocolate when a boy's life is at stake?!" she roared, and dove flawlessly into the river to rescue Augustus. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the blonde put all of her lifeguarding experience to use, swimming over to the boy and dragging him against the current over to the bank. Mike Teavee and Henry Salt helped them climb out just in time to see a large pipe dip into the chocolate and start sucking it up. "You okay, Augustus?" she asked.

"Ja, thanks to you! How did you do that, anyway?"

"I'm captain of my school's swim team, and a lifeguard at the community pool." Wonka seemed to scowl at her as she got up, grabbed her clothes, and walked past him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get cleaned up. Would you care to show me the bathroom, Mr. Wonka?"

"Same for me," Augustus added, following her.

"Of course," the candyman said, trying to keep his cool. "Right this way." He told the others to wait, and escorted Dixie and Augustus to the nearest bathrooms. He was forced to wait outside while the two of them got cleaned up and changed. Dixie was the first one out, and received the most menacing glare she had ever seen. "That pig was just lucky. If you'd been a few seconds later, he would've been sucked up into the pipes and sent to the fudge room."

"It's a good thing I wasn't to much of a coward to take action, then," she growled back, pulling her damp hair into a ponytail just as Augustus came out of the boys' bathroom. "Well, shall we go back, then?" Wonka nodded, and led them back to the chocolate room. As soon as they made their entrance, Violet ran over and hugged her sister tightly. Augustus received the same from his mother.

"Dixie, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! You totally saved his life!"

"Uh, thanks, Vi..." Dixie said sheepishly, blushing at all the attention.

"She is right! How can we ever repay you?"

"Y-you don't have to, really. Just stay outta trouble, 'kay, Gus?"

"Ja, I'll try," he replied with a smile. They went to rejoin the group, along with Violet. She watched them happily, but frowned when she noticed that someone was missing.

"That was pretty crazy, Angel Face," a familiar southern voice said behind her. She whirled around to see a grinning Mike Teavee. "Not many people would dive into a chocolate river to save some fat kid."

"He's not 'some fat kid,' and I didn't want him to drown," Dixie snapped.

"Hey, that was supposed to be another compliment! Seriously, though, you were incredible."

"Thanks, I guess..." she replied shyly. "You were right about Wonka, by the way. He's a total creep. I...I think he actually wanted Augustus to get sucked into that pipe."

"What?"

"He pretty much told me that when I got done changing."

"Dang. I knew the guy had to be nuts, but I didn't peg him as a murderer!"

"Keep your voice down..!"

"Sorry," he whispered. "So, what do we do about it?"

"Keep our eyes peeled, and don't fall into his traps. Try to protect the others from him, if we can. I think he's going to try again with someone else, so we've got to be ready when he does."

"Right. Sounds like a plan, Angel Face."

"Please, stop calling me that. My name is Dixie."

"I know. I just call 'em like I see 'em," he said with a charming smirk that made Dixie blush. Suddenly, a brightly colored boat pulled up to the bank of the chocolate river. It was being rowed by several small, orange people.

"What _are_ those?!"

"Ah, those are my workers, the Oompa-Loompas. I rescued them from Loompa Land a few years ago," Wonka said proudly. "And they're here with our ride. All aboard!" Everyone climbed aboard the magnificent boat and sat down. Mike and Violet both made sure to sit next to Dixie. "Hold on tightly, children. We wouldn't want everyone to fall overboard, now would we?"

"Yeah, right," Mike muttered under his breath.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble. It's not polite." Mike glared at Wonka.

"That wasn't really meant for your ears, so butt out."

"Ooh, were you confessing your love to Dixie?" the chocolatier cooed. Dixie's and Mike's faces both immediately turned red, causing Violet and Veruca to laugh hysterically. Even Charlie let out a giggle when he saw them. "Now, if we're all done with the gigglefest, let's move on, shall we? Onward!" At his command, the Oompa-Loompas propelled the boat into an extremely dark tunnel. Dixie stiffened slightly in fear as they began to go faster and faster. Then the tunnel was filled with horrific images flashing rapidly, making her eyes cross, and she screamed and closed her eyes.

"Dixie? Hey, what's wrong?" Mike asked, alarmed. She just shook her head and refused to open her eyes.

"It's the flashing. It drives her nuts 'cause she has Asperger's Syndrome."

"Is that a problem with her eyes?"

"No, her brain. Asperger's is on the very high-functioning end of the Autism spectrum, so she has some social trouble, and has a though time concentrating. She also has extremely mild OCD, mainly with even numbers. Too much visual stimulus makes her eyes go cross, and she hates it. That's why we don't use flash photography, and try to stay away from strobe lights. This is like a strobe on steroids. She's in her own personal hell, right now..."

"I'm right here, Vi! I can hear you!"

"Ssshhh, it's alright, Dixie. It'll be over, soon." Suddenly, she felt strong, comforting arms around her, and Mike's voice floated down to her ears in a quiet murmur. "You're okay, I promise." Feeling safer, she leaned into his chest and let him hold her. She also felt Violet's tiny hand patting her shoulder, and calmed down even more.

**Okay, if y'all have any questions about Dixie's condition feel free to ask me. I have Asperger's Syndrome, like she does, and I would be happy to tell you about my experiences with it. I know that it is not a very well-known condition, but it is very real, and just because someone has it doesn't mean they're stupid. If you have Asperger's or Autism, and are being bullied because of it, please know that I am open to talk because I've been there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story, and I'll have more coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Inventing Room

**Guys...don't judge me, but I just learned how to edit my stuff on FanFiction after I've already uploaded it, which means I now know how to use page breaks! Yay for me! Anyway, on with the story. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

After the insane light and picture show was over, Dixie pulled away from Mike, and wouldn't even look at him. She was ashamed that she'd had to use him for support. She was even more frustrated with herself for letting slip what she thought was a weakness. Everyone else had mixed reactions to her out burst. Violet continued to stay close to her sister. Mike, Mrs. Teavee, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe were sympathetic, and were offering words of comfort that went largely ignored. Augustus and his mother tried to cheer her up by making her laugh, but it only barely worked. Henry stayed quiet, not letting on how deeply he really cared, but kept his distance out of respect.

Even Willy Wonka seemed to put aside all of his hostilities toward her and act concerned. He, like the others, had had no idea that Dixie wasn't a "normal child," but since he found out, he began to see her in a new light. She was flawed, just like him, and was trained to be ashamed to show it. However, he had chosen to reject that notion as a child, no matter how hard his father had tried to drill it into his head...literally. After years of torment, the young dreamer had finally struck out on his own, starting his own business and eventually becoming the world-renowned chocolatier he was today. With that independence, he had also developed emotional barriers, which had only gotten higher and stronger after spies had betrayed him to his rivals. But, when he looked at Dixie, the girl who had dared to defy him and risk her life for another, only to be reduced to a small, delicate, crying mess by too many flashing lights and disturbing pictures, all of his barriers came crashing down. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way over to kneel beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, fixing him with an icy glare.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for the way I have behaved toward you. You are an amazing girl, and braver than I could ever hope to be. I respect you for that." When she heard this, Dixie's face softened, and she gave him a half-smile. He smiled back.

"Wow," Veruca scoffed. "The lunatic even won Wonka over. How sweet." Henry quickly turned to glare at his little sister.

"Shut up, Veruca! She's lot a lunatic!"

"Don't tell me what to do, R! She is absolutely loony, and I can say so if I want!" The little brat smirked, obviously thinking she'd won. She was very, _very_ wrong. Henry grabbed her by the collar and got in her face.

"You think because Dad treats you like a little princess that you're always right, and you can get away with anything, but you've no idea what it's like in the real world! Not everyone fits into a rich, pretty, little cookie-cutter mold; in fact, very few people do. Those that don't are still entitled to the same respect that you and I get, if not more! Apologize to Dixie!" the furious Brit let go of his sister.

"But she-"

"NOW!" Finally seeing that she had lost the argument, Veruca sheepishly went over to Dixie.

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"Like you mean it, or we're leaving as soon as we get off this boat!"

The little brunette turned to glare at her brother, then looked back to Dixie. "I'm sorry I called you a lunatic. I really didn't mean it. Actually," she smirked mischievously, "I just proved a completely different point. R totally has a crush on you!" The smirk turned into a full-fledged grin when she saw both Dixie and Henry blush, though the latter tried to pass it off as fury at his sister.

"Veruca Eloise Salt, I most certainly do **NOT** have a crush!" he cried out, his red face giving away the truth. Wonka smirked slightly, his blue eyes twinkling playfully.

"Well done, Miss Veruca, though I really don't approve of your method for getting him to admit it. That was rather rude. Still, it's not good to bottle up your feelings, Henry. Your sister was just trying to help you out. I suggest you thank her!" Henry glared at the chocolatier fiercely.

"If looks could kill," Charlie murmured. Dixie, on the other hand, was still blushing, but trying not to laugh. Veruca, Violet, Mrs. Teavee, and Mrs. Gloop were laughing hysterically, while Augustus and Mike were only mildly entertained. Suddenly, the boat came to a halt outside a door labeled as the door to the Inventing Room.

"Oh, what do you know? We're already here! Everyone watch your step as you get out, please. I don't need anymore contamination in my chocolate. Right then, follow me." He led them through the door and into a long hallway. Dixie and Henry were the last two to get off, and hung back a bit.

"Henry," the fetching blonde said quietly. "Just let it go. It's already out in the open, so there's no point to being bitter about it, or trying to keep it under wraps. And thank you for defending me..." she trailed off as the older boy stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned to face her, and gazed down into her bright blue eyes.

"If I let this go, then you have to promise me never to be ashamed of your condition, because it's part of what makes you who you are." He gently caressed her face with one hand, and kissed her forehead. "Alright?"

"A-alright," she stuttered, blushing lightly. "I promise. We should probably catch up with the others, though. Don't wanna be left behind!" And just like that, Dixie was halfway down the hall, walking with her sister. Henry smiled and shook his head, and followed after her.

"Ooh, now you have _two_ love interests, Dix," Violet cooed playfully.

"Oh, bite your tongue," the older blonde replied, her smile showing that she wasn't really being serious. Henry had made all of her sadness and shame fade away, when Mike couldn't. Somehow, the curly-haired, blue-eyed skeptic had managed to make Dixie feel like she was on top of the world, and she hardly knew him. Violet grinned and elbowed her sister lightly, alerting her that Mike, her other "love interest," was behind her.

"You okay, Angel Face?" he asked, his air of playfulness masking his concern.

"I'm actually doing great, thanks. You guys are all so supportive," she replied with a smile. They were joined by Mike's mother, who had a bit of a scowl on her face.

"Oh, that Veruca Salt...! She's positively infuriating! Why can't she just be a quiet cynic, like her brother?" The older woman's exasperation made Dixie giggle.

"She didn't mean any harm. Besides, they're both more than they appear to be. I can see it in their eyes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Henry's already proved that he actually has feelings, and Veruca's smarter and more cunning than she looks. Kind of like someone else I know." Dixie flashed a knowing smirk at Violet, who glared back at her defensively.

"Hey! Don't go comparing me to that prissy little princess!"

"My sister is not a princess, no matter how much she tries to act like one," Henry interrupted. "And she actually is very smart. Top marks in all of her classes. I just wish she would use those brains in a more productive way than conning people into thinking she deserves to be pampered. I meant what I said on the boat; that girl has no idea how hard life really is."

"R! Come on! Mr. Wonka's going to show us all of his newest creations! And you know what that means..." A chill went down Dixie's spine at the smirk Veruca flashed at her brother.

"Veruca, I told you, you're not getting a gobstopper!" Henry whispered back fiercely.

"What was that, Mr. Salt?" Wonka asked, looking back at the group, slightly irritated.

"O-oh, n-nothing, Mr. Wonka."

"Good, then let's move. So much time, so little to see. Er, wait...scratch that."

"Reverse it," Mike added helpfully, earning a mild glare from the candyman.

"Whatever. Let's just go. Charlie's grandpa moves faster than all of you!" Sure enough, Charlie and Grandpa Joe were waiting at the door of the Inventing Room, along with Augustus and Mrs. Gloop. As nervous as she was, Dixie couldn't help but laugh, and led them all toward the rest of the tour group. Wonka rolled his eyes. "Finally!" With a flourish, he opened the door and let them all into the Inventing Room. "This, children, is the most important room in the entire factory! It's where all of my greatest, most whimsical ideas are brought to life. Here, if you can dream it, you can create it! Feel free to look around, but don't touch anything unless I tell you otherwise." And so they did. Veruca immediately set out to find the ever-so-valuable Everlasting Gobstopper, dragging her brother along with her. Charlie, Joe, Augustus, and Violet all stuck together and gazed at the various machines that were clanking and cranking out crazy candies. Dixie and Mike made their way around the room, as well, but they couldn't help watching the Salts more than the inventions.

"Man, I feel sorry for that guy," Mike said, chuckling as Henry was forced to look at yet another contraption by his sister. "I mean, that girl is only about half his size, and she's still giving him whiplash! What a little monster!" Dixie swatted his arm.

"She's not a monster! Besides, I have a feeling I know why she's looking so desperately for that Gobstopper thing," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Before I say anything, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul." Mike nodded, and she led him to a secluded corner of the room. "A few days before we came here, I was approached by a strange man, who said that Willy Wonka is totally twisted. That he treats the Oompa-Loompas like slaves, and that he has hundreds of torture devices in this factory. Mike, he told me that only one of us would leave here alive...!"

"Okay, that's terrible, but what does it have to do with Veruca running around like a chicken with her head cut off?"

"I'm not finished. The man told me that if I could bring him an Everlasting Gobstopper, he could use it to bring down Willy Wonka once and for all. What if Veruca was approached by the same man?"

"You think that little brat is vengeful enough to listen to a creep like him?"

"No, not vengeful. I think maybe she's trying to be a hero."

"Seriously? By trying to take down a candymaker, you think she's trying to save us all? Come on, Dixie..."

"But what if Wonka really is that twisted?"

"So you still doubt him? Wait...you told that guy you would help him, too, didn't you?" Mike gave her a look of horror that made her want to cry, but she didn't.

"No, of course not. I knew the guy was bogus, but Veruca's only eleven. She doesn't have my instincts, yet."

"True."

"Ah, I see you've found my newly completed masterpiece, the Everlasting Gobstopper!" Those two words made Dixie's blood run cold.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka, I tried to tell her-" Henry was cut off by a good-natured laugh from the chocolatier.

"Nonsense! Everyone gather 'round." He waited until they were all crowded around him. "Each of you can have one. These are particularly amazing because no matter how long you leave them in your mouth, they will never get any smaller!"

"So, like gum?" Violet asked.

"No, gum is for chewing. If you tried to chew on one of these, you'd break all your little teeth off!" Wonka exclaimed rather jovially. Dixie cringed as he made his way through the crowd of children, handing them each a Gobstopper. "Here you are, ma'am," he said when he got to her.

"N-no, thank you, sir," she replied quietly. Surprisingly, he didn't scowl at her, but asked her why. "I-I'm not really a fan of hard candies...or betrayal," she added under her breath.

"What was that? You know I can't stand mumbling." His blue eyes gazed into her own, willing her to tell the truth.

"I said...'or betrayal.'" Dixie stared back at him defiantly. Again, to her surprise, he just laughed and pressed the candy into her hand.

"Not only is she a lifesaver, but loyal, as well. Though I have no idea who you're trying to be loyal to by refusing something so delicious."

"Mr. Wonka, surely you're aware that you have enemies, right?"

"Well, of course, but none of them are in here. Am I right, children?" he asked, turning to each of them, his gaze lingering a bit too long on Veruca before coming back to Dixie. "There. See? You have nothing to worry about. Take the Gobstopper and enjoy it." He smiled at her, and she realized that he knew someone had approached her and a least one of the others. Knowing him, it was probably some kind of test. She looked straight into his eyes, and gave him back the candy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Oh well. I guess she's afraid she'll end up like Eve. My dear child, do I strike you as a serpent?" he asked mockingly.

"I told you, I'm not a child, and quite frankly, yes you do. There is more to you than meets the eye, Mr. Wonka, just like there is more to me, and everyone else here. I won't be tempted."

"Suit yourself, then." He made his way to Henry, who also refused, and then Veruca. You would do well to learn from your future sister-in-law, Miss Salt." His sweet-sounding voice was dripping with acid, though he smiled like nothing was wrong. Henry's face flushed at the mention of his supposed romance with Dixie.

"You don't know that I'm going to marry her...! We're only teenagers!"

"Hey, no need to be that harsh! She's right there!" Then everyone, save for Dixie and Henry, was giggling hysterically. Furious and embarrassed, the blonde stormed off to the other end of the room. Henry followed her in a panic.

"Dixie, wait...! I-I didn't mean it as an insult, I-"

"I'm not mad at you, idiot, I'm mad at him!" She whirled around and got in the flustered Brit's face, then jabbed a finger in Wonka's direction. "He humiliated me! Again! And by the way, thank you for announcing to the whole factory that you wouldn't be caught dead in a chapel with the likes of me!"

"So, you are angry with me. Dixie, I didn't mean that I never want to marry you. I barely know you, and we're both so young..."

"You think I'm a child?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"I'm seventeen, for crying out loud!"

"And I'm nineteen, but believe me, it's too soon! I was just being realistic!"

"Aw, look, their first lovers' quarrel," Wonka cooed, still giggling.

"Shut up!" the two 'lovers' shouted in unison, only making him laugh harder. Henry and Dixie glared at each other for what seemed like ages before the older boy finally cracked a small smile. This caused Dixie to let out a slight giggle, which in turn made Henry laugh, and soon they were in their own fit of hysterics.

"_I am agog, I am aghast; is Henry Salt in love, at last?_" Veruca sang out, quoting the drunken French revolutionary that so resembled her brother.

"_I've never heard him 'Ooh' and 'Aah'~_" she was joined by Wonka, who seemed to light up whenever the two teens were even close to each other. Rolling his bright blue eyes, Henry smiled and gently took Dixie's hand in his.

"Will you have me?" he asked politely and hopefully.

"Of course I will," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. Shocked, and more than a little bit pleased, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "What took you so long to ask?"

"I guess I was afraid you'd say no, but now...I have nothing to fear." His dazzling smile made her heart soar, but they were too soon interrupted by a very curious Violet.

"Hey, what's this?" the younger Beauregard asked. She had wandered over to a very strange machine. Wonka's eyes instantly lit up mischievously.

"Here, let me show you." Everyone gathered around as he pushed a big, red button. All at once, the machine started clanking, whirring, whizzing, and banging, creating huge clouds of steam with delicious aromas. When it was all over, the machine gave a loud whistle and spat out what looked like a stick of gum into Wonka's hand. Grinning, he held it up as if it were a trophy. They all stared at him blankly.

"That's it?" Mike asked with his southern drawl.

"This, children is my most recent work of confectionery art!"

"It's a piece of gum," Violet said with a smirk.

"Too true, but this is a very special piece of gum. When you chew it, it becomes a full three-course meal. It fills you up completely with no cooking necessary!"

"Right, like we're supposed to believe that," Henry scoffed. "Even if it were remotely possible, you would be putting so many farmers and businessmen out of work that the economy would be shot to hell! What's the point of making something that's sure to cause so much misery?"

Wonka was on the verge of biting out a snappy comeback when Violet interrupted. "I wanna try it!"

"Well, you see, it still has a bit of a bug that needs to be-"

"I'm the world-champion gum chewer! I'm not afraid of anything!" Violet went to reach for it, Dixie saw the gleam in Wonka's eyes and pulled her sister back.

"No, Violet. If he says there's something wrong with the gum, you're not going to chew it."

"But I-"

"I said no!" Reluctantly, Violet complied and stepped away from the tempting sweet.

"Fine."

"Good girl. We wouldn't want you to end up like the Oompa-Loompas that tried it before. They all ended up as giant blueberries!"

"Yeah, right!" Violet made to grab for the gum again, but this time it was Henry who stopped her.

"Listen to your sister, luv. Wonka's just testing you, like he tested her. Don't fail, please." Violet's eyes widened, and she nodded. The candymaker smiled slightly, and tossed the gum over his shoulder.

"Well, shall we move on to the nut room, then?" Everyone nodded, and he led them out of the room, chuckling to himself when he saw Dixie and Henry holding hands. No one noticed the disappointed, almost heartbroken look on Mike Teavee's face.


End file.
